Fire and Ice, Water and Stone
by Julian Amsel
Summary: When Zelda disappears, a priest of the Medallions takes it upon himself to find her..


Author's notes: This is my first Z64 fic, so some of my stuff might be slightly inaccurate. It mostly involves some original characters I thought up, but Zelda will be in it later on.. If you want any background info on the characters, just send me an e-mail... hmm. well, that's about it. I might have a bit of shounen-ai later on in the story, but then again, I might not. 

"Fire and Ice, Water and Stone" 

"Zelda! Zelda, can you hear me? Please, Zelda, if you can hear me, give me a sign!"   
Clenching his teeth, Go massaged his temples, frantically trying to send a mind-message to the princess. He stood before the altar in the Temple of Time, where the images of the Spiritual Stones hovered in the air, suspended by a magical force. The air was calm, cool, yet it seemed to glow with the bright blue light of Time. Now, the path of spirit was clear, having been renewed. If there was any place in Hyrule where you could be sure of magical results, this was it.   
Desperately, he tried to form an image of Zelda in his mind. Tall, with bright cerulean-coloured eyes which seemed to twinkle when she smiled. Long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, and a calm kind of smile which seemed to imply that she was more than any mere princess. He could hear her soft voice in his mind, calling out to him. It was a simple enough task.. standard procedure. If only he could pinpoint her Spirit...   
"Go, give it up," called a voice, breaking his intense concentration. "There's obviously something intersecting your magical field. Either that or she's out of range..."   
Go turned, distractedly brushing back his blue-streaked black hair as he spoke to his apprentice, his voice slightly wavering as he spoke. "Look, Terrin, she CAN'T be out of range. There's almost no such thing as bad reception in thought-messaging. You know that.."   
"What about the magic field, then?" the young apprentice replied with a smirk. He crossed his arms and looked at his master, copper-coloured eyes flashing with a rebellious light. "We've had problems with this before, remember?"   
Go glared at him, gnawing his bottom lip in thought. "That can't be it. We fixed that... well, Zelda did, any way. There's something else wrong, I'm sure of it..."   
"Well, why don't we just go up to the castle and see for ourselves? You visit the princess all the time, don't you?" Terrin asked, sighing exasperatedly.   
"Well, yes.."   
"Then I don't see a problem. We go, we see Zelda, everything will be hunky-dory."   
Go threw up his hands, giving in. Terrin had always been rather stubborn.. "All right, all right! I'll go. Just don't be so defiant, okay? If Fontaine found out about this, she'd go ballistic."   
Terrin flashed a smile, eyes glinting mischievously. "I know." 

As he walked through the crowded castle town market, followed closely by the cautious Terrin, Go allowed his mind to wander. He remembered how only two weeks ago, Zelda had managed to seal Ganondorf inside the Golden Land. The ruin that Hyrule had become was changed back to the peaceful, prosperous land it had been seven years ago. He had only been ten when the evil had come to power, and was an apprentice like young Terrin. He could barely remember the day that the evil King Ganondorf had burst into the Temple of Time and forced his Master to allow him to go past the Door of Time. The screams of the poor priest still haunted him...   
But, he thought to himself, now I'm the priest, and Terrin is the apprentice. And if the Sacred Realm is unstable.. Go shuddered, and set his mind on other things. 

Terrin glanced around, shuddering. If there was one thing he hated, it was the market. Perhaps it was because it was so crowded... not at all like his home on Death Mountain, where the only people you would find were the ever-friendly Gorons. Or perhaps it was because everyone stared at him and his master. Not that he didn't blame them for it.. after all, they didn't exactly appear 'normal', dressed as they were in tunics of bright red and blue. Still... deep down he knew it must have been because Go just didn't seem like a regular 'Master'. He was kind, caring.. not cold and dark like most seemed to be. And he was very young, too.. And there was another thing to consider. Terrin had been working hard all his life. Now, at the age of eleven, he was nearly at the Level where he would Evolve, and go to the next Level of training. Go would never get past the second... The thought always left him feeling rather disturbed. Weren't the Masters supposed to have more experience? 

"Hey, Go. Wake up! Gods, you'd think you'd be able to keep your head out of the clouds for a few minutes, but nooo.."   
Go nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. Blinking, he managed to regain his composure, at once recognizing the mocking tone that Terrin so often had.   
"Hm?" he murmured, glaring at Terrin, who appeared to be in one of those moods where he seemed a constant annoyance. "What?"   
Terrin smirked and whacked him on the head playfully. "We're here," he said, pointing up the path.   
Go glanced up, his gaze falling upon the castle that he knew so well. A lone guard, one whose identity was known to him, surprisingly enough, stood at the gate as if daring anyone to try and gain entry.   
"You just wait here," Go whispered to Terrin. "I'll get him to open the gate. Then, we'll see if your little theory about the Field is correct." 

Oh great, here comes that crackpot priest again, the guard thought as he sighted Go heading up the path. I don't know how Zelda could put her faith in an idiot like him..   
"Hey, Chad," Go said, slightly nervous at seeing his old comrade. "Do you think you could open the gate? My apprentice and I need to have a word with Princess Zelda."   
"You've got to be kidding," the guard muttered, giving him a cold look. "Don't tell me you don't know what happened. For Din's sake, the whole of Hyrule is talking about it!"   
Go stiffened, his violet eyes darkening to a deep maroon colour, reflecting his growing worries. Clenching his teeth, he struggled to stay calm, and keep a straight face. Great, he thought bitterly. I'm always the last one to know about the important things. Serves me right for never finding out for myself, though... "Look," he said, managing to keep his voice slow and even. "You might as well assume that I've been hiding under a rock ever since she sealed Him in the Sacred Realm. I've been caught up with making things stable... I don't have TIME to leave the Temple and find out the latest gossip about what's been going on at the castle. In fact, it's my duty to stay there and make sure everything stays the way it is supposed to be. You know that, everyone knows it. So now, I ask you this: What happened?"   
"What happened? What HAPPENED?" Chad chuckled bitterly, rolling his eyes. "That's the problem, damn it! We don't know. We.. don't.. know.."   
"Talk sense, man! There must be more to it than that." A thought crossed Go's mind and he turned, calling to Terrin. "Hey, you, get over here. We've got a problem..."   
"What kind of problem?" Terrin asked, running over and skidding to a stop beside his master. He looked at Go, narrow eyes questioning.   
"We've got trouble," Go explained, sighing. "Somethings happened." He turned back to Chad, eyes narrowing slightly. "Look," he began. "You said there's something wrong, so tell me about it. I have a right to know."   
Chad was silent for a moment. He looked away, unable to meet the gaze of the two priests. "She's gone," he whispered, voice barely audible. "Gone. Five nights ago, she disappeared, just like that. We don't know how, or why, or even really what happened. All we know is that she's gone." 

Go stared at him, unable to breath. "G-gone?" he stammered, eyes widening. His throat became suddenly dry and he swallowed hard, hoping it would remedy it. "What do you mean, gone?"   
"I mean, she's gone," Chad replied, turning to glare at him. "Don't you get it? She's gone! Vamoosed! Disappeared! She might have been kidnaped, but for all we know she left on her own! There was no evidence of anything, but we know that she sure as hell isn't here. Now go, Go. Get lost."   
"But-"   
"Go, he's right. We have the information we need... let's get out of here," Terrin said quietly, looking at his master. He's losing it, the young apprentice thought as he saw Go nod slightly and turn away quickly, as if he had been threatened to be burned at the stake. I wonder how he'll deal with it.. 

"This is serious, Terrin," Go murmured, sighing. "Very serious."   
"No kidding.. though, that guard didn't help us much-"   
"He gave us all the information he could. I trust Chad, though he doesn't trust me... I know he's an honest person. I just.... I don't know. I really don't know.."   
Terrin nodded silently. They were outside the Temple of Time, sitting on its cold stone steps, Terrin with his legs crossed and Go with his head in his hands. The sun was setting, its bright light painting the stones with splashes of golden yellow and orange. It was a beautiful sight, one that Terrin usually enjoyed but now... it didn't seem the same, seeing Go in his current state. The older priest hardly ever was like this but when he was, it wasn't exactly something to look forward to.   
There was a long silence. Terrin shifted uneasily, wondering if he should say something, anything. Yet his logic told him to keep quiet, knowing that Go wasn't exactly in the mood for senseless humour. Then..   
"Terrin?"   
"What?" Looking at his Master, Terrin saw an expression he had rarely seen on the priest's face. He looked worried, uncertain... not like his usual calm self. He's taking this hard, Terrin thought in a rush.   
"Terrin, I'm going to see Fontaine," Go said softly, looking at him. "I know it's a long shot, but... she might know more about it than anyone else."   
"But....," Terrin swallowed, eyes darting right and left. "She hasn't spoken to you in such a long time.. not since I put a rock snake in her bed and blamed it on you, that is... Besides, she lives in the Lost Woods.. won't you get, well, lost?"   
Go shook his head, sighing. "No.. I won't. I know the way... and I'm sure she'll talk to me. She knows it wasn't my fault.." He stood, and looked up at the stars which were just beginning to show their bright faces, the sun having faded from the sky only minutes ago. "It's the only way.. and I have to know what's going on. She's the only one who can tell me... the Goddesses certainly wouldn't."   
Terrin nodded. "Fine," he said softly. "But I'm going with you."   
"What?" Go asked, looking at him strangely.   
"I said.. I'm going with you."   
Go shook his head, frowning. "I don't know..."   
"Look," Terrin said, standing up. "I know you don't think I should.. but I want to. I mean hey, what if somethin' happened to ya? Who'd watch your back?"   
"Well... that makes sense, I suppose.."   
"You bet it does." Terrin looked at him and winked. "Besides.. do you really thing I'd pass up the opportunity to annoy Fontie? Not on your life." 

The moon was high above, shining bright in the night sky. In the darkness of Hyrule Field, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the howling wind, the heavy patter of rain and the thud of the black Unicorn's hooves as it galloped at full speed in the wet, dew-coated grass. Terrin clung to Go's waist, burying his face in his Master's blue cloak as the wind whipped his wet hair against his cheeks, stinging the skin. They had been riding for an hour, and it would be at least one more before they got to the other side of Hyrule Field. A journey by any ordinary horse would take over half a day.. thank the Goddesses for the Unicorn.   
"How're you holding out there, Terrin?" Go called behind his shoulder, taking his concentration off controlling his steed. Ankoku was a loyal Unicorn, and she knew where she was going. He could trust her not to let them fall off. At the moment, his concerns were of Terrin. The young apprentice had never been of good health, and a downpour like this would surely leave him with a serious cold.   
"I'm fine," Terrin murmured in reply, voice barely audible. He shivered and clung tighter, wishing for the rain to stop.   
"Are you sure? We can stop for a while at the Ranch if-"   
"No! Terrin protested through chattering teeth, shaking his head. "No. I'll be fine. I'm just.. cold. Very cold.."   
"All right... all right. If you say so.."   
"And I say so," Terrin said firmly, hoping it would relieve Go of some of his worry. "I say so." 

By the time they reached the entrance to the Lost Woods, the rain had thinned to a light drizzle, most of which was caught in the thick branches of the trees above. Go dismounted swiftly and held his hand out to the shivering Terrin, who gripped it gratefully as he dismounted from the Unicorn.   
"Gods," Go muttered. "You're soaked.."   
"Well, you are too," Terrin snarled, glaring at him. The weather had made him moody, a rare occurrence. "Look, I just want to get to the Forest Temple and then.. we'll do whatever. Got it?"   
Go nodded. It'll be better for him, he thought quickly. I've got to get him out of the cold.. "Fine. just a second, though.." Go turned to his Unicorn, who looked at him expectantly. "All right, Ankoku," Go said softly, patting the equine's nose. "I'll be leaving now. You stay here until the rain stops, and then head up to the Ranch. I'm sure Malon will take care of you until I come back. 'kay?"   
The Unicorn nodded, snorting lightly. Go smiled, and produced a carrot from underneath his cloak. "That's a good girl," he murmured as she eagerly accepted the treat. "Remember, head to the Ranch after the rain." He turned back to Terrin and nodded. "Let's go."   
The duo stole off into the night, mere shadows in a world of darkness. 

Terrin glanced sideways at Go. They had been walking for what seemed like an hour... taking a turn here and there, ending up in small clearings and passages... the apprentice was beginning to doubt his Master's memory, to say the least. He probably forgot the way, Terrin thought miserably. Hah, we'll probably get lost and turn into Stalfos. Always happens.. always Stalfos.   
"We're here," Go said suddenly, his voice bringing Terrin's mind back to reality.   
Terrin glanced up. They were standing on the image of the Triforce in the Sacred Forest Meadow. High above were the ruins of the Forest Temple, overgrown with vines and ivy. He felt a chill run down his spine. Though it was living, almost breathing, it seemed dead, cold.   
Go looked at Terrin, a concerned expression crossing his face. "Are you all right? Do you think you'll be able to Change?"   
Terrin swallowed nervously, and nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "I guess."   
"Well, hurry, then. The sooner we get up there, the sooner you get warmed up." Almost instantly after saying this Go began to undergo a transformation. His face became thin, doglike. His ears stretched out as if they were being flattened, and split into five stiff spines connected by membrane. His cloak and tunic melted into his skin and transformed into soft, blue waterproof fur covering his entire body. Long thin fingers shortened into tiny paws, fingernails growing into five long wicked claws. Black hair stiffened into spines, stretching upward from his forehead like a crown, connected with a weblike membrane. A similar spine-membrane went around his neck, giving a royal appearance. Next came the tail, extending behind like a banner, with flukes like that of a dolphin and streaked with leaflike veins. As his power came to him, the image of the Triforce appeared on his forehead. Finally he began to shrink until he was only sixty centimeters tall, dropping down onto all four paws. The transformation complete, Go looked up at his apprentice expectantly. "Hurry," he said softly, twitching his tail with nervousness. I hope he can do this, Go thought. He looks so cold.. and wet.. shivering... Go swallowed and watched as the transformation took place. 

Terrin closed his eyes and concentrated on the power of Fire. Fire, surrounding him.. warm and soothing like the air of his home on Death Mountain. Fire. Beautiful fire...   
Though he had transformed many times before, the experience was always a strange one. The feeling of warmth surrounding him.. like fire, flames. Terrin opened his eyes and watched as his clothes melted into his skin, spreading to cover his body with soft, silky crimson fur. His fingers, shortening to delicate paws with thick pads built for walking on hot surfaces. He could feel his ears lengthening, becoming thin and stiff like needles of cooled obsidian. Behind him, a long, flaming tail with a gold ring around it. A ruff of flames appeared around his neck, wrapping itself around like a thick scarf. Gold bracelets clasped themselves to his wrists, and he could feel the power of Fire and Earth coming to him as the image of the Triforce materialized on his forehead. He dropped onto his new, strong paws as he shrank down to the height of eighty centimeters. Now, luckily, the transformation was complete. 

"Let's go," Terrin said quickly, eager to get inside the Temple. Though it wasn't exactly the place he would be if he had a choice, it was warm, out of the rain.   
Go nodded to him and ran to a large tree growing near the ruined entrance of the Temple. It was the only way in or out.. Carefully he placed his forepaws on the trunk and dug his claws in. Equally as cautiously he pulled himself up until he was able to gain a firm grip with his hind paws. Having done this he began walking vertically with ease, only pausing to glance down at Terrin for a moment.   
Terrin swallowed hard and followed suit, closing his eyes as he walked up the smooth trunk of the tree, his claws gripping the bark. Only when his paws touched stone did he open his eyes, relieved that he had gotten up safely. I hate heights, he thought, glancing down at the ground. I really, really hate heights. Sighing to himself, he followed his Master through the stone archway into the Forest Temple.   



End file.
